


Des entraves si douces

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin part sans prévenir et revient de la même manière. Rangiku sait comment l'accueillir. (Pendant leur jeunesse au Rukongai)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des entraves si douces

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.
> 
> Ecrit avant les révélations sur le passé de Gin - je pensais que Gin et Ran avaient vécu ensemble jusqu'à être jeunes adultes. Donc ce n'est pas du underage, juste une timeline légèrement alternative.

Rangiku porte au cou l'écharpe rose, si jolie et si douce, que Gin lui a ramenée la dernière fois qu'il est rentré.

Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas, parce que cela lui fait penser à lui, au fait qu'il est parti une fois de plus, sans donner la moindre date de retour. Mais il serait encore pire de la ranger dans un coin où elle ne la verra pas. Ce serait un constat d'échec.

Il suffit de se dire qu'elle porte juste cette écharpe parce qu'elle est chaude et soyeuse, parce qu'elle aime beaucoup celui qui la lui a donnée, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire et penser de lui parfois. Pas du tout parce qu'elle l'attend comme une imbécile.

Après tout, elle n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer ! Elle va chasser ou cueillir des plantes, elle tient la maison propre, elle s'entraîne à combattre, et à utiliser son énergie spirituelle quand ils ont suffisamment de réserves. Elle s'amuse avec les petits animaux qui viennent faire un tour, elle profite du paysage qui change avec les saisons. Alors pourquoi cet idiot lui manque-t-il autant ?

Est-ce que plutôt que de la solitude, ce serait de la crainte ? De la crainte qu'il ne revienne jamais, parce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, ou parce qu'il a décidé de ne plus revenir, ou tout simplement parce qu'il l'a oubliée.

S'il pouvait dire quand il va revenir, elle lui pardonnerait bien plus facilement de la laisser si souvent. Si quand il revenait, il lui racontait ce qu'il a fait, et pas seulement les spectacles amusants qu'il a croisés sur son chemin, ce serait bien aimable de sa part aussi. Autant dire que ce n'est pas la peine de s'y attendre !

Et puis soudain, elle sent une énergie spirituelle familière - pour l'instant, juste une légère trace, qui ne peut presque pas être réellement sentie, mais semble changer très légèrement la couleur du ciel et le bruit du vent, et tout simplement ses sentiments à elle. Elle a l'ombre de l'intuition qu'elle n'est plus seule.

Cela se précise, toujours flou, toujours difficile à localiser, bien que devenant plus fort, et ce n'est pas normal, elle devrait déjà être capable de sentir la direction...

Sur une brève intuition, elle se retourne brusquement, attrape le poignet de Gin avant qu'il ne puisse la surprendre.

"Hey !" dit-il avec un sourire faussement embarrassé, "je pensais vraiment que j'avais bien caché mon énergie spirituelle, et qu'on ne pouvait pas m'entendre non plus ! Tu deviens chaque fois meilleure, Ran !"

Pas de grands discours de bienvenue ni d'explications, non, juste des phrases simples, comme s'il n'était jamais parti...

"Et encore !" s'exclame-t-elle triomphante, "tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai appris pendant ton absence ! Prends garde, un jour c'est moi qui te surprendrai avant que tu te rendes compte de rien !"

Mais il semble déjà avoir oublié cette partie de la conversation, et fixe sa camarade ostensiblement.

"Et tes seins ont encore grossi, aussi ! A chaque fois que je reviens, tu en as plus ! Jusqu'où ça peut aller ?"

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou se sentir profondément affligée, mais c'est à ce moment lui qui prend l'air sérieux, comme il le fait si rarement ; il la serre dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille "Tu m'as manqué, Ran."

Elle se sent bien, incroyablement bien, et elle se refuse à briser ce moment en lui faisant une remarque pourtant pleinement justifiée pour souligner que s'il ne partait pas si souvent et si longtemps, elle n'aurait pas le temps de lui manquer, ni le contraire.

Elle glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux argentés, si légers sur sa nuque quand le soleil joue avec, lui frôlant le bout de l'oreille, joueuse et caressante. Elle a sans doute grandi, mais lui plus encore, constate-t-elle. Il est nettement plus grand qu'elle, maintenant.

Elle se serre contre lui, plus proche, le plus proche possible, et constate à une bosse sous ses vêtements qu'elle lui a manqué de plus d'une façon.

Elle rit, parce qu'il est plaisant de se sentir désirée, du moins par lui, et elle lui signale par ses lèvres dans son cou, par une main baladeuse, qu'elle partage ses intentions. Rien que de le sentir ainsi contre elle lui met du feu sous la peau ; elle laisse échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir quand il glisse sa main dans son décolleté et commence à lui caresser, tout doucement, le bout du sein. Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche, il répond avec enthousiasme, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se rejoignent et jouent à caresser et à s'exciter, leurs désirs se répondent, s'exacerbent l'un l'autre comme reflétés une infinité de fois dans deux miroirs se faisant face.

Il défait la ceinture du kimono de Rangiku ; le noeud est toujours fait sur le devant, se dénouant avec juste quelques mouvements malhabiles, parce que les noeuds traditionnels sont dans ces moments-là un fléau que personne ne devrait avoir à subir.

En quelques minutes leurs vêtements sont plus qu'à moitié défaits, ils sont allongés dans l'herbe, il lui lèche consciencieusement les seins, elle tient son sexe tendu dans ses mains jointes, et aucun des deux ne pense à rentrer dans la maison. De toute façon, si on le leur demandait, il fait bien assez chaud dehors, personne ne passera, et c'est très loin dans leur liste de priorités !

Quand soudain, une idée passe par la tête de Rangiku, et la malice qu'elle contient lui semble soudain plus enthousiasmante encore que l'idée de sentir satisfaite la moiteur brûlante de son sexe. Elle fait rouler Gin sur le dos, le chevauche, s'assied sur son ventre. Elle se pense pour l'embrasser, et il va pour lui caresser les cuisses, les hanches, mais en quelques si brefs instants, elle a stoppé un de ses poignets d'une main, l'a enroulé dans le bout de son écharpe rose, si complaisamment accessible. Le ruban de tissu tire le bras de Gin en arrière, est passé derrière un arbre, avant d'enserrer l'autre poignet.

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il a déjà perdu l'usage de ses bras, attachés derrière sa tête, et tirer ne sert de rien, car ce n'est pas une simple boucle, elle sait faire un noeud solide. Elle le regarde en riant moqueusement ; elle est plus rapide que lui, après tout.

Il a un grand sourire satisfait. "Ran, tu aimes donc si peu mes mains ?" Ses protestations sont juste pour la forme, et elle lui répond sur le même ton amusé qu'elle en profitera plus tard, mais qu'elle a des choses à faire avant.

Principalement - c'est très mesquin, mais cela ne la trouble pas le moins du monde - elle va lui faire regretter de l'avoir tant fait attendre en lui offrant un aperçu de ses propres méthodes.

Elle se pense à nouveau sur lui et l'embrasse, très différemment de la dernière fois, lui léchant et lui mordillant très doucement les lèvres ; et le bout de ses seins frotte contre son torse, leur envoyant de délicieux frissons dans le corps à tous les deux.

Elle descend petit à petit, lèche, mord, embrasse, pince ou caresse chaque centimètre de son cou, de son torse, puis de son ventre, descend très lentement. Il se cambre, et les bruits de plaisir et de frustration qu'il fait résonnent dans le corps et dans le sexe de Rangiku, et lui envoient de temps à autre des tremblements de désir.

Mais elle a tout le temps, et l'attente ne fait que rendre les choses meilleures.

Du moins pour elle, qui prendra ce qu'elle veut exactement quand elle le veut. Non, elle ne se laissera pas troubler par ces gémissements probablement exagérés, alléchants, sensuels, plus indécents même que son attitude. Elle en restera au rythme qu'elle a décidé.

Elle s'amuse à frotter ses seins contre son sexe plus dur que jamais, au bout duquel perle déjà une goutte de liquide. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle le serre entre ses seins, en prend le bout dans la bouche, et cette fois il lui semble que le cri que Gin laisse échapper n'a rien de délibéré. Elle lèche soigneusement, et elle avait presque oublié à quel point cela avait bon goût, à quel point c'était agréable de le sentir fondre dans sa bouche.

Mais il y a des choses qu'elle n'oublie pas, et elle reconnait bien ses réactions quand il est proche de l'orgasme. Elle ralentit délibérément, et il donne des coups de reins, espérant pouvoir finir, mais elle se redresse, et lui lance un grand sourire provocateur.

Il n'ont pas besoin de parler. Il comprend très bien ce qu'elle veut dire, et comme elle ne va pas le laisser jouir égoïstement ; et elle comprend très bien l'expression frustrée mais indulgente sur son visage. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle.

Elle remonte, et s'assied sur son sexe, se frottant contre lui, sans le laisser vraiment la pénétrer, profitant du fait qu'il n'ait pas l'usage de ses mains, qu'il ne puisse pas non plus bouger son corps plus loin qu'une certaine limite. Cette fois, toute indulgence a disparu de son visage, il n'y a plus que du manque ; il tire de toutes ses forces - peut-être pas exactement de toutes ses forces, pense-t-elle, sinon l'écharpe se déchirerait -, mais par à-coups brusques, haletant de désir inassouvi.

Elle pourrait jouir rien que de ça, de se caresser sur son sexe, de le regarder la désirer. Ce ne serait pas très gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se caresse les seins tout en continuant de bouger ses hanches contre lui, et elle sent qu'elle n'est vraiment pas loin...

"Ran, s'il te plait !" dit-il d'un ton boudeur, qui réussit presque encore à sembler plaisant et détaché, mais pas tout à fait. Non, il ne veut pas céder non plus, ou alors pas entièrement. La frontière est mince, entre les moments où ils jouent l'un avec l'autre et les moments où ils jouent l'un contre l'autre, et c'est ce qui rend le jeu encore plus amusant. En ce moment c'est elle qui gagne.

Elle pense un instant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait réclamer de lui, en échange. Elle pense à lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais la laisser ; mais il ment déjà suffisamment bien pour qu'elle n'ait pas à lui donner des leçons supplémentaires. Finalement, elle se penche vers lui, basculant encore juste un peu ses hanches en un frottement léger. "Dis-moi que tu m'aimes."

Il a un grand sourire, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, et cette fois c'est elle qui se sent faible. "Je t'aime, Ran." promet-il, tordant toujours son corps en un effort vain. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré une seule fille qui t'arrive à la cheville, je t'aime maintenant plus que jamais..." et il semble prendre autant de plaisir à le dire qu'elle en ressent à l'entendre, le même frisson qui transforme le corps et le coeur entiers en plaisir tremblant. Et là elle s'empale enfin sur son sexe, se rend compte qu'elle le voulait autant que lui ; en quelques mouvements seulement ils jouissent ensemble, un éclair blanc traverse son ventre puis remonte dans tout son corps, la laissant toute béate et molle, allongée sur lui, alors que son souffle et les battements de son coeur reprennent peu à peu un rythme normal.

Elle en profite pour poser son oreille contre le torse de Gin, écouter son coeur affolé à lui ; ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on entend souvent.

Elle se sent très, très heureuse d'être ici. Elle a envie d'y rester, de ne plus bouger. Elle n'est même pas sûre d'avoir envie de détacher Gin qui, après tout, est très bien là où il est. Mais elle le fait quand même, s'étirant langoureusement pour atteindre les noeuds, parce que quand même, elle n'est pas cruelle à ce point.

Il prend entre ses doigts l'écharpe qui l'a maintenu prisonnier, en évalue la texture, pas rancunier du tout. "Si douce, et jolie, et chaude... Ran, je crois que tu trouverais un usage intelligent à n'importe quoi." et l'incongruité du compliment la fait rire.

Puis les bras de Gin se referment sur elle, la serrent très fort, comme si lui aussi voulait qu'elle reste là éternellement, mais elle sait bien que ce n'est qu'une apparence, qu'il repartira un jour, comme d'habitude, et qu'un ruban de soie est bien la seule façon dont elle peut avoir l'illusion de se l'attacher.

Mais pour l'instant, elle va invoquer toutes ses réserves d'ignorance, et oublier cela, rester contre lui, à se dire de petites plaisanteries, s'embrasser, se réchauffer mutuellement le corps et le coeur, et probablement repartir pour un tour plus tard.

Il est bon d'être ici.


End file.
